pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Prototype (PG3D)
|efficiency = 18 (initial) |rateoffire = 63 |capacity = 8 4 (formerly) |mobility = 50 |Level required = 10 |theme = Futuristic Themed |attribute = |number = 35 }} This article is about a Pixel Gun 3D weapon, if you were looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Prototype (PGW) Are you looking for its counterpart: the Prototype S? The Prototype, formerly known as the Prototype-PSR 1, is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 5.3.0 update. It is created by Gordon, an “easter egg” character in Pixel Gun 3D. Description The Prototype is a futuristic laser sniper rifle that fires a Portalium laser capable of piercing through obstacles and other players. It uses a 4X zoom scope, average capacity, normal mobility and slow firing rate and reload time. Appearance It has a grey body, with an orange battery. The energy source in the barrel is neon purple, with two spring-loaded rings around it. There is a silver "1" painted on it, possibly markings from either its manufacturer, its upgrade model, or possibly from its former name, Prototype PSR 1. It fires purple Portalium lasers. After the player reloads the weapon, the player hits a button on the receiver of the weapon that allows it to be fired again. Combat An effective sniper rifle and an iconic sniper rifle of Pixel Gun 3D veterans, the Prototype fires a hitscan laser that can pierce through obstacles, which deals a high amount of damage output from its initial level to the maximum level. It has a normal amount of capacity when compared to other sniper weapons, but it fires slower than some sniper weapons. Its 4X scope can be effective at medium to long ranged firefights. When reloading, the orange energy clip is taken out, then put back, then the pink buttons are pressed on. Strategy Tips * This weapon has a somewhat low capacity, try to make sure every shot counts. If a target is extremely mobile, it is better to use something that slows the target, then execute them with this weapon. * Use this weapon at long range with the scope. * Try to strafe around when using this weapon, especially in Sniper Forts, as other snipers can kill you if you are not moving. * Aim on the head to maximize damage per shot. * Make sure to reload every time you secure a kill, however be sure you are safe. ** If you need to reload while in a fight, wear max Sniper Cape and Cowboy Hat to decrease reload time. ** Turning this weapon into a would make it better than the Prototype S due to the ammo capacity, so if you have the gems it would be well worth upgrading it. Counters *Take advantage of the weapon's laser trail to find where the opponent is located regardless of hit/miss. *Use other snipers, preferably wall-break ones, to counter this. The Third Eye is also a good idea as you can locate these snipers easily with its X-Ray Vision attribute, though lacking wall-break. *Go in close range and counter this weapon with a shotgun or flamethrower. *Always strafe around when using this weapon. Staying in one spot would most likely get you killed by this weapon, even at close range. *This weapon has slow reload speed. Take advantage of this when the enemy is reloading. *Area damage and fast firing weapons can disorient the users aim. Rocket Jumping while shooting can work well too. *Using Prototype yourself can be effective when countering its users. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding wall break weapons like this one due to its high damage output and wall break ability. Skins Recommended Maps *In long ranged, large to extra large maps: such as Parkour City *Sniper Forts: Team Fight Equipment Setups * Carry around a high-mobility weapon to easily traverse around the map as well as finding sniping spots. * An automatic Primary or Backup weapon to finish off a weakened opponent. Changelog 5.3.0 * The Prototype (then named Prototype-PSR 1) is added in the game. 8.0.0 * The Prototype now has two upgrades. The original model now has a "1" on the weapon's buttstock. 5.3.0 - 8.2.1 * The Prototype-PSR 1 is renamed to Prototype. 9.3.0 * The Prototype's firing and reloading animations does not have its purplebox pop out from the receiver, shortening its animation. 11.0.0 * The Golden skin is added for the Prototype. 12.5.0 * For optimization purposes, the Prototype's upgrade models are removed from the game. 15.1.0 * Heavily buffed the Prototype's damage, to match the Prototype S's lethality. 15.2.0 * Fixed a bug when the Prototype can easily devastate opponents regardless of upgrades. 15.7.0 * The Prototype's purple box from its receiver is restored, only for its reload animation. 16.4.0 * Its capacity is increased from 4 to 8 and its fire rate is buffed. History Note: This history is not directly present in the Pixel Gun 3D series. Instead, it is more of an “easter egg” type side story. Through Gordon's research, he and his team discovered a portal-creating element (unofficially named 'portal crystal'), which they found fascinating and somehow weaponized it, and the Prototype was born in Area 52. Trivia * As mentioned in the quote above, it was the first railgun-type sniper rifle introduced into the game with wall-breaking and piercing attributes. Since then, many other similar weapons such as its much more expensive successor the Anti-Hero Rifle and a backup in the form of the Exterminator have been introduced, however, this weapon still holds a place in many veteran players' hearts over its modern versions purely for nostalgic purposes. * Along with other weapons, even though this gun deals massive damage, it cannot kill certain mobs or bosses in Campaign or Arena in one shot. Especially for the case in Raid or Monster Siege. *It is unknown what kind of weapon it's based on though it draws some resemblance to some weapons: **''Call of Duty: Black Ops II's ''Storm PSR (Piercing Sniper Rifle). **It is vaguely similar to the Promethean Light Rifle from Halo 4: Guardians (although the Promethean Light Rifle carries much more ammo in its "clip" and lacks the ability to wall-bang) * It was assumed that "PSR" stood in earlier versions for the game for Portalium Sniper Rifle (as it fires weaponized Portalium lasers in the official description), or Prototype Sniper Rifle. But the latter will make the weapon's name superfluous. The official meaning of it is never revealed by the developers. * Enemies killed by the Prototype suffer a distinctive death by vaporization, where they are frozen in place and disintegrate into purple colored particles. However, this is no longer exclusive to this weapon anymore. * It is unknown what exactly it is a prototype of. Though it probably is a prototype of a handheld railgun. ** It was later revealed that it was the first prototype railgun to use Portalium as a weapon. * Its kill icon is identical to the removed Prototype UP2. * This weapon is very common amongst players because of its cheap price. ** Even though this weapon is used in lower levels, it can be very powerful when maxed out. * According to the gallery, the “portal crystal” that fuels Prototype’s beams are “Portalium”. It may also apply to Portalium rifle, Prototype S and other railgun based weapons. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-29-05.png|The Prototype in use. Prototype PSR-1 Farm.jpg|The Prototype in use. Prototype.jpg|The Prototype in use. Prototype_old_update.jpg|The Prototype in use. Prototype UP2.jpg|The removed Prototype Up2. Prototype UP1.jpg|The removed Prototype Up1. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Single Shots Category:Featured Articles Category:Piercing Shot Category:Epic